Shifter
by Lady Mergriffwholight'vi
Summary: Kadashia Calecto is the quiet girl in the shadows that nobody notices. When she is in the middle of running from a prank gone wrong, she literally runs into the Marauders. What were to happen if she became the 5th maurauder with multiple animagus forms? What would happen if Sirius had a new best friend? ON HOLD
1. Detention

Chapter 1-Detention

Running. That's all I cared about.

The Slytherins didn't know what hit them. They would most likely blame the Maruaders for it. But probably not because I signed it from the Hogwarts Phantom. After all, who would think to blame the invisible 3rd year in Gryffindor, of turning all of the Slytherins robes pink with scarlet and gold hair and of being the Hogwarts Phantom? No one.

I slipped down a hidden passageway and started making my way to the common room.

The Fat Lady wasn't too pleased to see me a few minutes later. Considering it was 3 in the morning, I wouldn't want to be woken up just to let a student into the common room, even if I wasn't supposed to be out.

"Bloody kids. I get enough from those boys, now you!" She muttered darkly when I was entering.

Stepping lightly up the stairs, I quietly opened my door and slipped around, I noticed that Lily, Marlene, and Alice didn't even stir.

Using a spell to change from my ninja outfit to my pj's, I slid under my covers for sleep.

It felt like 5 minutes passed before my alarm went off at 6. Lily wouldn't wake up for another half hour. That left me enough time to take a shower, have my jog and go to the kitchens for breakfast.

Searching through my closet, I picked out my outfit. After that, I got my sports bra and shorts on.

As I do every night, I quietly slipped out the door and down the stairs. The common room was empty except for a few pieces of parchment, a couple quills, and the flickering fire.

Opening the common room door, waking the Fat Lady up again.

"What are you doing now? You wake me up at 3 now at 6. You should still be in bed!" She shrieked at me.

"I go for a run every morning, in case you hadn't noticed. I wake you up everyday at 3 or around there and then again at 6. You should be used to it by now," I retorted.

She seemed to be thinking for a minute then suddenly exclaimed," That was you?"

"I believe I just told you that."

"Oh. Right."

"I really need to go now. I'll see you later, but you won't see me!" I called over my shoulder while running down the steps.

I ran down several more staircases and twice as many hallways before making it to the door, waking up many portraits while I ran past.

The cold, biting air greeted me when the big oak doors were opened.

As I ran out, I passed the big oak tree that the Marauders always sit by.

Entering the Forrbidden Forest, the centaurs and unicorns ran to greet me.

"We've been waiting for you to return," Firenze said to me.

"What news have you got now?" I questioned.

"Voldemort's forces are getting stronger by the day. I'm surprised he hasn't killed everyone in the bloody world yet! He's got enough creatures to do it with," The lead unicorn exclaimed.

"I know why he doesn't."

"Why?" Everyone said at once.

"He most likely wants the best students from my year and up to graduate and then have them join his forces," I said.

Turning a corner, I could see Hogwarts up ahead again. There was silence enveloping us as the creatures thought about what I said.

"I suppose your right. Voldemort wants all the the power he can get. Even if that means corrupting young teanagers minds. The only thing that man is good at is spreading fear and being evil. He gets it any way he needs to. He doesn't care who he kills, as long as it's not one of his beloved Death Eaters," Bane said.

"Right you are. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later!" I said as I ran back to the castle.

The centaurs and unicorns stayed at the edge of the forest. As one, they reared and whinnied loudly. Smiling to myself, I pushed the doors open.

Back in the common room, I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. The shower welcomed me into it's hot embrace. Quickly scrubbing down, I stepped out, changed my hair to slightly wavy and brown, since I'm a metamophagus, and put on a graphic tee that said 'Rock The Volume' with a pair of basketball shorts and grey supras.

When I finished that, Lily's alarm clock was ust going off. Rushing out the door quickly, I grabbed my wand and a camera.

On my way down the stairs, I decided what I was going to do with the time left before mostly everyone except the Slytherins would be in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Trudging out of the common room door, I wandered the halls aimlessly.

At around 7:30, I made my way to the Hall for breakfast. As I entered the door and sat down at the table, the Slytherins walked in.

It got deathly silent,then everyone burst out laughing. They didn't know what was happening, because I put an enchantment on them so they couldn't see anything wrong.

The enchantment wore off so they could see how they looked. Screaming, they didn't notice the fireworks that were coming out of their prefects outfits; so when a big boom sounded , they fell silent. In fact, everyone did.

That boom turned the fireworks into words that said 'Thank you, Hogwarts Phantom.'

Teachers looked bewildered by that, but Dumbledore was looking straight at me. My eyes locked with his and he silently said in his mind,"You have a detention tonight, because of that. I'll tell Professor McGonagall."

Sighing, I nodded. Breakfast ended soon after that.

Going to and from classes passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it was time for my detention.

Slipping out of the common room, I made my way to McGonagall's room.

As I neared, I could hear her talking to the Marauders.

"You'll have to wait just a little bit longer, boys. Someone is joining you tonight and I think they're almost here," The Professer stated.

Opening the door slightly, I made my way over to a desk.

"Now we may start. All right!" she snapped getting the boys attention. "You have to clean these desks. No wands, now hand them over." Opening her hand, the boys begrudgly put their wands into it.

Thinking that she would do this, I plled out a fake one, my real one in my pockets, and handed it to her.

After McGonogall had them, she walked out the door and locked it.

"Oh man! And I hoped this wouldn't involve just that happening," James said.

Quietly grabbing my things for cleaning, I looked at them to make sure they weren't watching and pulled my wand out. Charming the supplies, I sat back down and watched them get to work.

After about ten minutes, Sirius looked at me to see me just sitting there with my feet on the other chair.

"Why aren't you cleaning? This is your detention too," he questioned.

Simply smiling, I pointed to where the rag and bucket were working on their own.

He look at me questionably.

"How'd you do that? She took our wands away!" he exclaimed.

Right after he said that, the other three stopped what they were doing and looked first at me then my supplies then back to me.

"Well, unlike you, I knew she would do that. So, I gave her a fake one. It works every time. She never suspects a thing," I said.

"Brilliant! Why didn't we think of that Padfoot? It would have saved us lots of time," James said.

"How am I supposed to know? After all, isn't Moony the brains behind the operation?" Sirius said.

I watched amused as Remus, James and Sirius agrued over why they didn't think of fake wands.

While they were doing this, the supplies finished my section of cleaning, along with most of theirs.

Just finishing up with the last bit, I got up and walked to the door, momentarily silencing the arguement.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Seeing as the cleaning is done, the common room."

All four of them looke around when that was said.

"Oh. Guess we'll see you around then?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I know that I'll see you, but you won't necessarily see me." With that, I left.

Running back to the common room, I quickly changed into my ninja outfit and waited until about 2 in the morning.


	2. The Marauders

Chapter 2-The Marauders

Setting off towards the dungeons, I thought about what to do. They still hadn't gotten rid of what I did to them last night.

Quickly deciding that since tomorrow was Saturday, to turn everything in their closets or common room scarrlett with gold polka dots.

I heard footsteps on the staircase next to me so I ran from the room.

Running down a corridor, I changed my appearance back to how I was born with. My beautiful and defined face looked frightened and my white with black and green striped hair in tiny braids was in a pony tail trailing behind my head.

In my haste, I didn't notice the Marauders turningthe corner until barraling into them.

Panicking even more, I grabbed James and Sirius by the collar and dragged them down a passage behind a picture.

My long legs helped me run faster, but with those two struggling it was rather hard.

"If you two would stop struggling, this would go a lot faster!' I exclaimed.

Stopping in the middle of the passage, I caught my breath.

"Who are you?" Peter asked after catching up to us.

I straightened up to my full height, which was about as tall as James and Sirius, I said," Well I'm surprised you don't recognise me, We only had detention together a few hours ago."

Seeing their confusion, I changed my appearance back to the short person with slightly wavy and brown hair.

"Oh. We never did catch your name though," James said thoughtfully.

Going back to original, I said, "It's Kadashia. Kadashia Calecto. Also known as the Hogwarts Phantom."

Awe dawned on their faces.

"So it was you who did that! That was awesome. I loved the idea of the fireworks," Sirius said.

"Well thank you. Wait until tomorrow. They'll be decked out in Gryffindor colors, except their skin. If you wanted, you could do that, so I don't take all of your fame," I said laughing slightly.

Mischeif sprang into Sirius's eyes.

"And I know just how to do it, too!" He exclaimed.

Catching on, I again saw the confusion.

"How you gonna do that?" Peter questioned.

Sighing loudly, Sirius turned toward me. Shaking our heads simultaneously together, I pushed James so he was in front of me.

"It's quite simple really," Sirius started.

"All you need is red dye-"I continued.

"gold dye-"

"unicorn hair-"

"3 quarts of water-"

"centaur hair-"

"then all you got to do is put one drop on each of them!" We finished together.

"That's great! We should start now," James said.

"One small problem,"Remus said. Everyone turned to look at him better.

"What?"

"How do we going to get centaur and unicorn hair?"

"Boys, just follow me," I said.

Not seeing if they were following me, I walked down the passage, took a right down another passage connected to this one, took a left down another one and came out next to the front doors.

Stopping, I turned around. They were all standing there in awe.

"How the hell did we just get from the dungeons to the Enterance Hall?" Sirius asked.

"Passageways. Duh," I said.

Opening the door slightly, I slipped out.

Not hearing any footsteps behind me, I turned around.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked.

"You're crazy! Dressed like this? No way!" James shouted.

"Fine then. I'll get your clpaks for you! Babies," I whispered the last word under my breath. Silently flicking my wand, I turned to them. "They should be here in 3,2,1," right as Isaid '1', their cloaks were in their arms.

Looking at me impressed, they put them on and walked out the door.

Nearing the Forbbiden Forest, Siruis asked,"Where are you taking us?"

"We're getting our ingrediants."

"You think you can get unicorn and centaur hair?"

"I know I can."

"I'll bet you 10 galleons that she can't," James whispered to Sirius.

"You're on," he said back.

Entering the forest, I sighed, visibly relaxing. Breaking into a run, I ran towards the middle of the forest.

Seeing lights up ahead, I started to slow down.

Coming closer to the arch, the one on duty got down on his knees and bowed his head.

Bowing back, I asked,"Where's Firenze?"

Before he could answer, though, Baldor walked towards me.

"Follow me like always, Animal One."

Turning to the boys, I said,"Don't leave my side. Don't talk to any of them. Just let me do the talking. Alright?"

"Yeah," they all answered.

Turning back to Baldor, I nodded my head.

We started walking to the middle of the camp, when Sirius had to be stupid and walk a different direction from where we were all going. Of course, everyone had to follow, except me.

It was a few minutes later before I checked to make sure they were following.

"Uh... Baldor, I'll be right back." Not waiting to see if he heard, I transformed into a blood red and black unicorn.

Taking off, the other unicorns fell into step behing me. Following their footsteps, I caught up to the boys in no time.

Peter was the first to turn around. Squeaking slightly, he said,"Uh... guys?"

"Yeah?" Remus said distractingly, still not looking.

"You might want to see this!" He was squeaking quite noticalby by now.

"What Peter?" Sirius said exasperatly while turning around with the other two.

Upon looking at me, they froze.

Silently flicking my tail slightly, the other unicorns surrounded us leaving about a 70 foot range in our circle.

"What do you think we should do?" James asked quietly.

"Whatever you can. Try and ask for forgiveness for whatever you , unicorns seem to like girls better," Remus said.

"Oh how I wish that Kadi was here. She could probably help us," Sirius said sadly.

"Because, you're the one who left when she said not to leave her side, Pads!"

"Not my fault, Moony. I saw something pretty and I just had to follow it!"

While their bickering continued, I silently was making my way over to them.

James saw this and snapped,"Would you two stop it? The red one is making its way over here!"

Freezing, their eyes slowly made thier way towards me.

When I covered half the distance, again I stopped. Turing my head, I looked at the lead unicorn and flicked my ears.

Knowing what I meant, he said,"Why did you wander off?"

Shocked at seeing that they could talk, I laughed/whinnied.

"We we-were following S-Sirius," James replied shakely.

"I saw something interesting," the questioned man said.

Narrowing my eyes dangerously, I stalked my large body over to them. As I got closer, I started transforming back into a human.

Staring murderisly at them, I shrieked, "YOU SAW SOMETHING INTERESTING! WHAT DID I SAY? DON'T LEAVE MY SIDE! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU DISOBEY THE ODER! FROM NOW ON TILL WE LEAVE, YOU WILL BE ESCORTED BY UNICORNS!"

After I finished my mini speach, I turned to Manco, the leader, and said," If you could spare 6 please. I won't need them for long."

"Not a problem, Animal One," he replied. Flicking his tail, 6 went and stood guard around the boys.

"We will be running. You might want to change," I said, directing it towards James, Sirius and Peter.

"How will I get there, Kadi?" Remus asked.

"Riding me, of course. No one has ever ridden a unicorn and that's not going to change anytime soon, now is it?" I said.

"But you're changing into a unicorn, aren't you?"

"Oh no, no, no, no,no. You see, you get to go for a flight. Might even help you get rid of your fear."

Before he culd reply, I changed into a jet black pegasus with the hugest wingspan in the world.

Walking up to Remus, I knealed so he could get on better.

Hesitantly, he got on. When he was on securley, I leaped into the air with a whinny. The unicorns took off after Peter was James's antlers with whinnies of their own.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long on uploading the next chapter. Got next chapter to put on laptop then upload. After that I have to come up with the fourth one yet. Sorry if it takes forever to get it up. Not much time to get it done in. Horses aren't going to work themselves!**


	3. Animagus

**_Chapter 3-Animagus_**

Remus was clinging to my neck for dear life.

Using Legilimency, I said,"Just open your eyes and let of my neck."

Hesitating, he did so before laughing.

"It feels like I'm free!" was what I heard.

Neighing so loudly I could hear the people in the castle wake up, I soared through the air towards the camp.

Seeing it come into view, I asked Remus, "Is it okay if I go into a dive? I won't let you fall off."

"Sure, why not? I want to see what it feels like!" came the reply.

Neighing loudly again, I plunged into a steep, almost verticle nose dive.

Right before I touched the ground, I pulled up and landed smoothly.

Remus slid off my back and then I changed back to human.

"Well. That was fun!" Remus exclaimed. He looked like he had enjoyed himself.

"Sure looked like it. What did you do to him?" Sirius directed the question towards me.

"Nothing. Just showed him how much he could have when flying," I whispered back fiercly to him.

Remus had noticed us talking to each other and quietly crept up behind me. Sirius saw this, but he kept quiet.

"BOO!" Remus shouted. Shrieking, I jumped into the air and transformed into a purple and black phoenix.

I flew a couple circles then landed back on Sirius's shoulder.

Feeling a sudden weight on his shoulder, he looked up and saw me.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

"Hey James! Come look at this! It just landed on Sirius's shoulder. We don't know where Kadi went though," Remus said to James.

James walked over and looked at me.

"Unique colors. I've only ever seen the red and gold ones. Pheonix's with this coloring are thought to be extinct. Guess one survived," James said.

"Hey guys?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this could be Kadi? I mean, she already has two animagus forms, why not this one and possibly more?"

Just for a little show, I changed into a light blue phoenix.

Sirius's hand had gone up to pet me, but it stopped when he saw I was a different color.

"Bloody hell! How'd you change colors?" James asked.

"It's gotta be Kadi, doesn't it?" Sirius asked.

Shrieking a cry, I nodded.

Remus was the one who saw me nod my head because James and Sirius were bickering .

Looking startled, he said,"Uh, guys? The bird just nodded their head. I think it agreed with something one of you said."

"It's got to be agreeing with me that it's Kadi!" Sirius said.

Shrieking another cry, I nodded my head again.

James looked bewildered, Remus looked disbeliefed, and Peter was well... Peter.

"Well then. Kadi, would you get off my shoulder and change back?" Sirius asked.

Without another word, I jumped off his shoulder and transformed, landing on my feet.

"You know, it's fun watching you guys debate. It can be over the stupidest things, but it's funny," I said.

"Very funny. Now can we get the ingrediants we came here for and then leave?" James asked.

"Right. Almost forgot about that," I said.

Turning around, I walked over to Baldor and Firenze.

Without really any hassle, I got the ingrediants from them.

As we were walking back to the castle, Sirius asked me, "How do you have so many Animagus forms? You're only supposed to have one form. Do you have more than just those four or are they it?"

"Got a few more. Nothing big," I said.

"Nothing big!" James exclaimed. "Nobody can have more than one animagus form. You having two let alone more than four is seriously rare!"

"Really?" I asked. "I thought that you had to have at least two in order to get registered. Now I know why the Ministry acted the way they did."

"You're registered?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. All my forms are. I got 3 dragons, 1 white tiger, the pegasus, the unicorn, 3 pheonixs, 4 wolves, 1 giant spider, and 1 humongous snake," I said.

They stopped to stare at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Now we know why you're called 'Animal One' by the centuars and the unicorns," Sirius said.

"Oh, that. Yeah, well I kind of saved the lives of one of the royal family in each specie."

"Wow" he said.

When we were halfway to the castle, I checked the time. Upon seeing it, I exclaimed," Oh shit! It's already quarter to 3. The Fat Lady only gets 15 more minutes of sleep!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked.

"Everyday at around 3 in the morning, the Fat Lady gets woken up by me," I said.

"That's weird," James said.

We walked in silence for a few more minutes, making it to the doors and in the castle.

"Just follow me and we can make the potion after I get the other ingrediants," I said.

Nodding, they followed me through a complex series of twists and turns only to end up right in front of a sleeping Fat Lady.

I knocked on the portrait a couple of times to wake her up.

Startled, she snapped her eyes open. Upon seeing the boys, she calmed down immediately, but had confusion on her face when she saw me in the lead.

"You're not a Gryffindor!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am," I said back.

"No, you're not."

Not wanting to have this conversation with her, I changed to a short person with slightly wavy brown hair.

Gasping, she nodded and said,"You're the one waking me up early in the morning!"

"I do believe that we went over this, this morning. Didn't we?"

"Oh right. I should've gotten used to it by now. I mean, you started in first year and now you're in you third. Guess I'll never learn."

Nodding, I said, "Guess not. Can we go in now?"

"Wha-oh, yeah," She opened the portrait and we all climbed through.

The fireplace still had a few dying embers in it, but was about to die.

Gesturing towards the couches, I said,"Wait here. I've got to go get the rest of the ingrediants."

Running up the stairs, I opened the door quietly because my roommates were most likely sleeping.

Poking my head around the door to make sure, I hurried to my trunk and grabbed my supplies once seeing they were asleep.

I ran back down the stairs, only to find the boys talking about me.

"Don't you think it's weird that _THE HOGWARTS PHANTOM_ ran into us and is helping us with a prank?" Remus said.

"A little bit. But we got to meet a pranking legend. I mean she's so legendary there has been news reports about her! The whole world's bound to know about her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I bet they do. I just want to know what they see when they picture her, don't you?" James asked.

They carried on with their conversation, while I snuck up behind where Sirius was sitting alone.

James saw what I was doing, but kept quiet when I shook my head and put my fingers over my lips.

"They think that it's a little girl with pale skin, black hair, black eyes and that's a 7th year Ravenclaw," I said making Sirius jump so bad that he fell off the couch.

Laughing, I helped him up. I set the ingrediants on the table in front of the couch, then sat down next to Sirius.

Turning to them, I said, "Someone'll have to help me make it."

"I think Sirius is the only one here who knows how to," James said.

Nodding, I said, "Do you know the potion by heart or no?"

"By heart. How else you going to learn?" Sirius asked.

"You never know. Some people try to learn from a book."

He looked horrified by that thought.

Laughing, I beckoned him over.

Pointing to the red dye, unicorn hair and the 3 quarts of water, I said, "You do those and I'll do the rest."

"Alright."

I made a flame and put the cauldron on it. Sirius put the 3 quarts of water in. As it started to boil, he dumped all the red dye in. He stirred it 3 times counterclockwise. We let that boil for a few minutes then put the gold dye in, stirring 3 times clockwise. Letting that simmer for another few minutes, we put in both pieces of hair and stirred once clockwise and 10 times counterclockwise. We let it boil for 5 more minutes then took it off the fire and turned the fire off.

When the potion cooled down, we put it in 4 glass containers.

Sirius and I kept one for ourselves then we turned around and gave the last 2 to James and Remus.

"Come on. We've got to do this before they wake up," I said.

**A/N: I'm in the process of writing the fourth chapter, so it might be a little bit before the next chapter gets up. I'm also thinking about doing a Twilight one where it's a Sam/OC story. What do you guys think? Yes, no? Please R&R with your answer**


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Summer has started so that means that horses have started too. I really need a beta if anybody will do it. I'll try and update soon. I have about half of the next chapter done so it should be soon. I'm thinking about starting a new story soon about Transformers. Yes? No? Please tell me if I should or not. **

**Thanks~**

**warriorstar789**


	5. Re-sorted

**_Chapter 4-Resorting_**

Waking up with my alarm clock the next morning was tiresome. While I was getting ready, I thought back to how much fun I had the night before.

_After I handed the bottles to James and Remus, we left for the dungeons. When we got to the door, I said the password and we entered._

_"We should split up. Me and Sirius go for the girls and you and James take the boys," I said to Remus. Taking Sirius's arm, I pulled him towards the stairs on the girl's side of the common room._

_Calling back over my shoulder, I said,"Remember, just 1 drop on each person. Doesn't matter where!" Dragging Sirius up the stairs, I pulled him into one of the rooms._

_"We'll do each room one at a time, but split the people, alright?" I asked. Nodding, he went to the first bed and put a small drop on their hand. After watching the skin color change, I turned and once I saw who was on the bed, grinned evilly. Narcissa Black was going to defiantly wake up with a surprise and a screaming Bellatrix, seeing as she was in the bed next to hers._

_Quickly and quietly, Sirius and I finished that room and the rest of them. We ran down the stairs to see Remus and James running down the other set of stairs. Well, Remus was running down, James was sliding on the banister._

_"You guys finish?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded and we exited the common room quickly before anybody could wake up and see us._

_On our way back, I said,"Hey guys?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Just to let you know, you should probably not talk to me tomorrow until dinner time. At dinner, I'm getting resorted. You can say you were with me tonight, but just please say the _Hogwarts Phantom _instead of my name. I don't want anyone to know beforehand, okay?"_

_When they nodded their heads, I sighed in relief. _I just hope they keep the promise_, I thought. _

Smiling, I ran down the stairs for my run. A half hour later, I came back to see the Marauders just waking up and coming down the stairs. Grinning at them, I changed to the same appearance as the one I had yesterday and waved slightly at them. Seeing them wave back, I walked through the Portrait Hole toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

Taking a seat on the end toward the teacher's table, I started piling eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, toast and syrup on my plate. Eating quickly, I pulled out my essay for transfiguration. Knowing I would get points docked off because of it, I wrote in big letters over the page stating: SEE PAGE 131. I had to go back in my book to see if the theory of turning animals into snuff boxes or something along those lines was on it. Seeing that I was right, I chuckled, put my essay back in my bag, and looked back up.

More people were in the room and a social buzz was heard throughout the room. Again, almost none of the Slytherins' were in the room yet. The few that were, were getting pointed at and whispered about.

As I looked up at the clock, I saw that classes started in about 15 minutes. I looked around the room to see if there was possibly someone who I might know. As my gaze passed the doors, I just managed to catch a glimpse of the Slytherins'. They were desperately trying to hide what color they were. As I watched, they figured out that it wouldn't come out and just got fed up waiting. They started out walking in one by one, but chickened out and rushed to their seats as a group.

The chatter died down like yesterday and laughter could be heard throughout the room. The loudest was obviously coming from the Marauders. Professor Dumbledore didn't know I had a hand in this prank, so I didn't get a detention.

Soon the bell rang signaling classes were starting. The day passed by fairly quickly with only a minor blow up between Lily and James in potions, when he tried to ask her out again.

Lunch came and went along with afternoon classes. Dinner was approaching quickly and I still hadn't been called up to Dumbledore's office. Since transfiguration was my last class before dinner, McGonagall held me after class.

"Miss Calecto, Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you in his office as soon as possible. I believe it's about the sorting tonight," she said.

Thanking her, I quickly made my way up to Dumbledore's office. Not even needing the password, the gargoyle jumped aside for me.

Quickly knocking on the door, I waited.

A soft "Come in" was heard.

Opening the door slowly, I peered around the door to see if it was just us in the room. Relaxing when I saw it was, I opened the door the rest of the way and walked to the chair to sit.

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss Calecto?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll introduce you as someone who had parents who wanted you to be resorted. Since they're both on the board of governors, I could say that they made me do it. How does that sound to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perfect. You could also say that they would withdraw me from the school if you didn't make me resorted," I added.

"Alright." He looked at his weird stop watch/timer thingy and had a mildly shocked look on his face. Rising, he beckoned me down the stairs. "Dinner is waiting on us apparently. You'll wait outside the Great Hall until I call you in."

"Yes Professor."

Walking in silence the rest of the way, I looked at the portraits that we passed.

Soon we mad it to the doors. Standing off to the side a little bit, I waited until Dumbledore walked in. I could hear the chatter die down as he stood at the front of the hall with the sorting hat and stool.

"Before we begin dinner, I would like to have a student be resorted on parent request. Miss Kadashia Calecto," Dumbledore announced.

Hearing my name, I quickly changed my appearance to my natural-born one. The only thing I didn't change were my eyes. Normally they would be white with black where the white was supposed to be. Walking through, I made a last-minute change to them to be my natural eyes. Proudly, I held my head up, squared my shoulder and had a look of indifference on my face.

Making my way rather quickly to the stool, I sat delicately on it and Dumbledore put the hat on my head. It didn't slide over my eyes as much as it did when I was a first year.

Right when it touched my head, it opened its mouth and shouted, "Hogwarts' Phantom". I could feel it shifting through my head before deciding. 7 minutes passed before it finally make its decision. Opening its mouth for another time it shouted for everyone to hear,"Gryffindor!"

Relieved, I made my way over to my usual spot and started eating. Finishing quickly, I made my way to the common room to sleep the night through for once. I made a mental note to sit with the Marauders tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
